Three dimensional seismic data from a hydrocarbon reservoir is often binned into a latticed binning grid. A binning grid can be a three dimensional representation of an earth volume and include a flat approximation of the earth's surface formed by a series of orthogonal crossing lines projected on the earth's surface.
Often, different portions of the earth are associated with their own distinct binning grids in unique projected coordinate reference systems. Use of such unique projected coordinate reference systems can often be problematic when integration of data associated with binning grids from various portions of the earth is desired.